Mayor Eraser
'''Mayor Eraser '''is a dangerous Drawing criminal and the main antagonist in the movie Draw It. He is the former mayor of Pencilville and the arch-nemesis of Harry Hyena. Background The Eraser was drawn by George Clockworks for a comic book writer. He was drawn to be the main villain whose main purpose was to erase everything in sight. The Eraser was shown to the writer and he said that the Eraser wasn't a good villain for his story. Disappointed with his failure, Clockworks erased the Eraser where he ended as a resident in Pencilville. As a result of being made a villain, the Eraser began to wreak havoc all over Pencilville. He robbed banks, jewelry stores, defeating armies, destroying towns and anything else that is considered a criminal act. He was the main target of the Pencilville Detective Agency. Upon learning that Drawings can't be killed by regular weapons, the Eraser decided to make a weapon that can destroy Drawings. By using the erase particles left by the drawers, the Eraser was able to create the Erase. He began to use it to execute the Drawing law enforcement who got in his way of committing a heinous crime. After the first couple of crimes, there were not that many police officers to fight for Pencilville. It was all up to Harry to find and bring the Eraser to justice. While trying to make an escape with the stolen bank money, the Eraser tried to kill Harry with his Erase-filled guns but the hyena avoided the drops of the toxic concoction. The Eraser realized that he couldn't defeat Harry like he did with the other police officers. He then decided to go to Graphite Gorge where he knew that the police had no jurisdiction there. By using the money that he stole, the Eraser was able to win the election through bribery. As a result of the Eraser legally becoming the mayor of Pencilville, the charges against him were dropped and policemen couldn't arrest him. However, Harry knew that the Eraser was up to something evil and planning to stop him before it's too late. Personality The Eraser is a dangerous and despicable Drawing who takes great pride in his crimes and shows no remorse in murdering the innocent in the process. The Eraser is one of the darkest Wooten villains because he wants to wipe out an entire city of Drawings except for the Eraser Caps and himself. Second, he threatened death against Jada's family and friends if she refused to help the Eraser with his crimes. The Eraser is simply a corrupt official because apparently having complete control of Pencilville wasn't enough for him, instead he wanted to commit genocide on the Drawings and make an excessive profit by building a city of his own after the former's destruction. The Eraser is shown to be very obsessive with human technology. His obsession with human technology wasn't show until the Eraser stand that he'll rule his newly-made city with "this amazing technology" while smiling in an eerie way. One of his primary abilities is create machines by using the human technology. The Eraser is shown to be a master thief because he particularly became the mayor of Pencilville through a deceitful theft. A person knows that they weren't robbed until they checked their pockets or looked in the location they stored their stolen object. The Eraser is shown to be very opportunistic with his power. He knew that he could rid himself of his nemesis, Harry Hyena by framing him for a crime and sentencing him to death. He knew that if Matthew and the gang are protecting Harry, he can eliminate the Wooten Gang in the process. Physical appearance The Eraser is a slender and elderly erase humanoid. He wears a black tux with dress shoes which poses as the appropriate attire for a dark villain. Powers and abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Just like the Drawings who are erased into Pencilville, the Eraser gained powerful strength that helped him carry the heavy pieces of machinery used for his despicable inventions. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''The Eraser also has the superhuman strength of a Drawing, as well * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''The Eraser's high-level intellect is what made him a criminal mastermind. ** '''Master Manipulator: '''As a result of being the mayor of Pencilville, the Eraser can manipulate law enforcement into believing that Harry stole the Magic Pencil and murdered the miners. He also manipulated Jada into assisting him with his crimes or he'll kill Harry and the gang. * '''Regeneration: '''Just like all of the Drawings, the Eraser can shake the physical damage off and live an immortal life. But when he was exposed to the Erase, he couldn't regenerate. Appearances Draw It The Eraser was introduced to Harry and Matthew when the Magic Pencil was stolen and the miners were murdered. He showed the detectives that he made more canisters of the Erase to help him rid Pencilville of the dangerous criminals. He informed the detectives that once he finds the thief and murderer, he'll execute them in the Erase. Curious of how the Erase worked, Matthew asked the Eraser to demonstrate how the Erase worked. The Eraser grabbed a rock and dropped it into the Erase where it was melted for good. Once the gang were done searching for clues in Columbia, they returned to Pencilville to search City Hall for clues but the police showed up and chased Harry, Matthew and the gang. They were unsure why the gang was chasing them until they Harry on a wanted poster. On the jumbo TV screen, the Eraser informed the city that Harry is one who murdered the miners and stole the Magic Pencil. The gang was chased to the Pencilville Bar and hid in the basement. The police officers headed back to City Hall where they told the Eraser that they lost Harry and his gang at the Pencilville Bar. The Eraser knew that Harry and the gang were at the Pencilville Bar but they were just hiding. He headed over to the Pencilville Bar and forced Harry to come out or he'll kill Bright Heart Raccoon (whom he kidnapped from the Woodland Castle). Harry revealed himself to the Eraser and he was about to execute Harry by shooting him with the Erase-filled guns. In an act of triumphant, Matthew drew a sonic burp gun to blow the Eraser. The gang then made an escape with the Eraser and Caps on their tail. Luckily, the gang lost him at the Interstate. While the gang was visiting the Art Museum, the Eraser stole the Magic Pencil from General Scribble and made an escape. Realizing that the gang knows nothing about the Eraser, the gang decided to visit George Clockworks. The gang got a list of the Eraser's strengths and weaknesses and then returned to Pencilville after they suspected that Jada had something with the murder and theft of the Magic Pencil. When George was about to leave his office, the Eraser stormed in his office and confronted him for helping Harry, Matthew and the gang with solving the murder case. He brutally convinced George to tell him where the gang was now but the cartoonist refused. He began to burn Clockworks' artwork with a torch and since he can't bear to see his artwork be destroyed, he told the Eraser that Matthew and the gang are back in Pencilville. To make sure that George wouldn't interfere with his plans to destroy Pencilville, he stabbed George with a crowbar and made a nasty escape to Pencilville. Once he arrived in Pencilville, he decided to kidnap Ralph and Cody and use them to lure Harry, Matthew and the gang to the Pencil Pointers Factory. He left a note at the Hyena residence telling Matthew to bring the Eraser, one million dollars or he'll kill the twins. The gang got the money from the royal safe and made way to the Pencil Pointers Factory to confront the Eraser. While the gang was imprisoned at the Pencil Pointers Factory, the Eraser revealed his plans to destroy Pencilville and build a city of his own after the former's destruction. He sentenced Harry, Jada, Tom and Jerry to immediate deaths by dipping them in the Erase. The Eraser then left the room to make sure that all of the Magic Pencil was destroyed and that no one could hear the destruction of Pencilville from the factory to the police station. Thanks to Robo, keeping the last set of Magic Pencil in his back compartment. The gang uses the Magic Pencil to create dinosaurs who defeated and destroys the Eraser Caps. The Eraser came out of the storage room where he tried several attempts to kill the Wooten Gang. Charles was able to distract the Eraser while Matthew got Harry, Jada, Tom and Jerry to safety. The Eraser grabbed a sword and engaged into a sword fight with Matthew. The Eraser threw Matthew's sword onto the ground and was about to throw Matthew off of the catwalk to his death. Very quickly, Matthew grabbed an empty grenade and filled it with Erase. He then launched the Erase grenade into the Eraser's mouth. Once the Erase grenade was ingested, the Eraser imploded into pink and blue paint. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Mayors Category:Politicians Category:Thieves Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Creatures Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Main antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Hybrids Category:Wooten Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Inventors